


The Waiter You Were Waiting for

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: In which Simon is a waiter and Baz an unsatisfied costumer.





	The Waiter You Were Waiting for

The cutest boy had just walked into the restaurant. And he had brought his girlfriend. Simon walked nervously over to them, his heart beating fast in his chest. She was considerably beautiful (not as beautiful as the black haired boy, though).

He was wearing a nice silk suit and a grey tie that matched his eyes. He looked wicked… Like he had walked straight out of an old black and white movie. Across from him, on the other side of the round table, a blonde girl sat. She looked like one of the girls who post inspirational selfies on instagram. He looked like a guy all the other boys were jealous of.

“Welcome to our restaurant,” Simon mumbled. He wasn’t usually this clumsy but also, he wasn’t usually confronted with an unbelievable handsome guy and his girlfriend. “Here’s your menu.”

He handed it over to them as quickly as possible, with the intention to get away soon. He was still going to have to take their orders and bring their food.

He left them alone for a bit and didn’t dare looking in their direction again. Which he realized had been a mistake when he came back to their table.

“Does it usually take this long for you to take somebody’s order or just ours in particular?”  
“I’m sorry, Sir,” Simon quickly replied and got out his notepad. “What do you want to order?”  
The black haired guy sighed and sneered disapprovingly.

“What are you recommending?”

He didn’t sound in the least like he wanted a recommendation. He sounded like whatever Simon would tell him would probably the least tasty food in the restaurant.

“Ehrm… The… The…”

Simon wasn’t thinking straight and had a very hard time remembering what he usually recommended. “The cook’s special is the- the pastry they, I mean, we serve.”

“Pastry?”

The guy cocked his eyebrow and all Simon wanted was to be swallowed by the earth.

“That’s a dessert.”

“Right, you wanted to know… Ah. Ehm. Most people really like the- the… red… thing. With the green… leaves. I’m sorry, it’s the… The…. tomato soup. Sounds like… Tomato soup. We don’t serve tomato soup. I’m sorry.”

Simon’s face was burning red. What was wrong with him? The guy hated him already and Simon couldn’t even blame him. He was behaving like a total imbecile. All just because of the posh jeans this guy was wearing. Bloody hell.

Simon was expecting the guy to make fun of him but instead he just ordered something from the menu and the girl did too. He never wanted to go back to the table. He wanted to die. He really wasn’t good at dealing with beautiful people. The couple would most probably never visit the restaurant again and it was his fault.

He was glad that the rest of the evening went relatively smooth (still much stuttering but at least no broken plates). While they were eating and Simon didn’t have anything to do, he was luring a few metres beside them, looking very busy (he played with the napkins that laid on the table and pretended to be arranging them. And again. And again).

“What the hell is up to this waiter?” the guy said angrily. The girl looked bored.

“I think he’s just having bad day. Calm down, Baz. The food’s really good.”  
Simon sighed to himself. It didn’t even bother him that they were talking about him in a non-friendly way. _Baz,_ he thought. _His name is Baz._

Then he remembered under what name the table had been booked. _Grimm-Pitch. Baz Grimm-Pitch. What a posh name. At least he has a short first name to make up for the last name._

When they were finally ready to pay, Simon went over to them again.

“We’d appreciate if you’d visit us again,” Simon said swallowing and thought, _probably not._

“Probably not,” Baz said and then they went. Simon was alone. It was over. He’d survived the day. He cursed under his breath and hoped he’d never have to handle beautiful (cold) people ever again.

* * *

 

The couple came again the next week. And the week after. And the week following. Simon suspected that they were going to come every week from now on and he couldn’t take it. They were always at the same table which was in Simon’s area. He thought about asking to take another area, but he kind of wanted to see the black haired guy. In the time they were here he’d already dropped two plates and he was afraid to become the worst waiter ever. And it was all that guy’s fault. Every time he came, he looked more beautiful. It seemed to be going well with his girlfriend. Great. Baz’ relationship went up and Simon’s career down further and further. He wondered why they still allowed him to work at the place since Baz brought everything inside of him out of place.

This night, they were here again. Simon was observing them (quietly and unobtrusively, of course). But after they finished the main meal something happened. The girl (her name was Agatha, as Simon knew by now) stood up and he could see that they were arguing, though non of them raised their voice. Then she grabbed her purse and walked straight out of the restaurant, leaving Baz to sit alone and before Simon knew it, he had walked over to him and said: “Sorry, Sir, I just witnessed your girlfriend leaving. I- I just- Is there anything I can help you with?”

Baz just stared at him and Simon shifted uncomfortably, starting to regret his decision.

Seconds passed and eventually Baz replied to him: “I can’t take this any more.”  
“What?”  
“Just piss off, go somewhere else. You are, like, the worst waiter that ever served me. I won’t be coming to this restaurant any more. Just give me the bill and then go the hell away. I’m tired of this. I just don’t want to see you any more.”

Simon wasn’t able to deal with that.

“I- I-” he stuttered. Then he ran away, too hurt to carry on.

It was only after he had left the restaurant and came to a halt at the street when he realized that Baz had come after him.

“I’m sorry,” Baz said. “I- I’m sorry.”  
Simon buried his face in his hands, angry at himself for letting this get to him. Baz was just one of many people. Simon shouldn’t care about his opinion.

“Please stop crying. I- I’m so sorry. Listen, Simon, I’m sorry for how I treated you these past weeks. It has nothing to do with you. I mean, it does, actually, but it’s not you fault.”

“Just tell me why. Why do you hate me so much? What happened to Agatha?”  
“I… I broke up with her. I thought if I would meet her often enough, I’d somehow fall for her. I thought I’d finally fall in love.”  
“And did you?”  
“Yes. I did.”

“Oh. And she… didn’t appreciate that?”

“I didn’t fall in love _with her._ ”

“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Do you really not know why I hate you?”  
“No. I mean, I haven’t exactly been the best waiter, I know that, but why does that make you hate me so much? Why do you hate me, Baz?”  
“Because I don’t. Gosh, Simon, I thought you’d figured that out. I don’t. In the contrary, I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you, I can’t take it any more how cute you are. And I hate it. I hate loving you so much, I just want it to stop. I wish I’d never come here. And that’s why I yelled at you. I’m sorry.”  
Simon wasn’t capable of saying anything. Baz looked away in discomfort.

“Don’t be bothered by it, please. From now on, I’ll leave you in peace. I’m sorry for all the trouble I made you. None of this is your business and you’ll never see me again. I swear. I’ll… I’ll just… stop talking now.”

Baz looked at Simon’s shoked face another time, studying it precisely. Could he even keep away this long? On the other hand, he had to. He didn’t want to harass Simon. He was only causing problems with his stupid feelings… He’d hurt Agatha, he’d annoyed Simon… And how embarrassing is it even to fall in love with your waiter?

“I’m not that bad at my job,” Simon whispered.

“What?”  
“I’m actually pretty good at it. It’s only when you are there that I don’t seem to be able to put my shit together. You… You just confuse me and then I can’t function properly.”

“What do you mean?”  
“I mean you’re not the only one who’s been falling in love.”

“Ah, that’s… that’s just…”

“Weird?”  
“The best thing I’ve heard all evening. Actually, the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“So, what? Should we… Should we go on a date?”  
“That’d be nice.”  
“Yeah.”

“But… Let’s better to it in another restaurant.”

“Good idea.”

“And, Simon?”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t mean it when I told you to leave. I don’t want you to go. Not ever.”

They smiled at each other shyly. They both didn’t think this would happen. But, sometimes, the unexpected things in life turn out to be the best. And looking at Simon, Baz thought that this could become it. The best thing in his life.


End file.
